Question: Stephanie is a farmer. She plants $11$ rows of carrots in a field. Each row has $5$ carrots. How many carrots did Stephanie plant in the field?
Answer: The number of carrots that Stephanie planted is the product of the number of rows that she planted and the number of carrots planted in each row. The product is $11\text{ rows of carrots} \times 5\text{ carrots per row}$ $11\text{ rows of carrots} \times 5\text{ carrots per row} = 55$ carrots